The Quest Begins/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the likes. Chapter 1 *Kallik's point of view *Nisa tells Kallik and Taqqiq about the legend of Silaluk, while they are unable to leave their shelter due to a severe storm *Nisa teaches Kallik and Taqqiq how to hunt *Nisa successfully kills a seal as it emerges from the ice hole *A male polar bear steals their prey *Kallik, Nisa, and Taqqiq find a dead gray whale and eat it *The ice begins to break away Chapter 2 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa receives a pear from the flat-faces *Yogi fights her for the pear *Lusa and Yogi startle King who yells at them *Ashia tells them to play something else *Yogi and Lusa try to see who can go they longest without moving *Lusa looses and they ask Stella to tell them the story of the Bear Tree *At night, Stella tells Lusa and Yogi the of the cub with a star in his tail Chapter 3 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo almost gets crushed by a firebeast *Toklo and Oka find Tobi some dandelions to eat *Oka finds a dead deer *When they finish, Toklo leads them to a grain spill and a larger bear chases them away *Oka tells them that they must go to the Great Salmon River Chapter 4 *Kallik's point of view *Nisa catches a seal and they share it *The ice breaks and Taqqiq falls into the water and Kallik separates onto an island of ice *Nisa saves them *Nisa, Kallik, and Taqqiq cross a channel one by one but orcas attack *An orca kills Nisa just as she pushes Kallik onto the ice. Chapter 5 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa races Yogi up a tree *King teaches Lusa how to climb trees *Lusa climbs to the top of the tree and sees many animals *Lusa asks Stella them but she says to ask King *Ashia and Lusa play a game pretending to be in the wild Chapter 6 *Toklo's point of view *Oka tells Toklo how to catch a salmon *Toklo wakes up to Tobi dead *Oka yells at Toklo and stays the rest of the day with Tobi Chapter 7 *Kallik's point of view *Kalliks sets off to find Taqqiq *Kallik tries to catch a seal but misses *Kallik finally makes it to land Chapter 8 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa finds Ashia sick and tries to feed her fruit *Lusa show flat-faces that Ashia is sick and they take Ashia away Chapter 9 *Toklo's point of view *Oka tells Toklo they must do the death ritual and bury Tobi *Toklo and Oka arrive at the Gret Salmon River *Shoteka attacks Toklo but Oka fights him off *Toklo tries to fish but gets swept away by the current *Shoteka tries to drown him *Oka leaves Toklo to die Chapter 10 *Kalliks point of view *Kallik finds and eats some berries and catches a frog *Kallik follows other bears in hope they'll lead her to the Burn Sky Gathering Place *Kallik finds some caribou Chapter 11 *Lusa's point of view *Ashia returns and tells Stella, Lusa, Yogi, and King about giaffes, elephants, mountains, and blackpaths. Chapter 12 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo lays down on a rock and watches Oka *A mother bear tells Toklo to go back to Oka *Toklo lays down by his mother and falls asleep *Toklo awakes to find Oka burrying him *Oka claws at Toklo and he runs away Chapter 13 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik finds a dead rabbit *Kallik catches a plover *Kallik reaches a river and crosses it *Belugas arrive and swim with Kallik to the other side *Kallik finds walruses and they case her away Chapter 14 *Lusa's point of view *Oka arrives at the bear bowl *Lusa talks to Oka *King tells Lusa to stay away from Oka *Ashia explains to Lusa why she must stay away from Oka Chapter 15 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo finds two squirrels, a stoat, and many other animals *Toklo climbs the mountain and finds the bear he stole food from *Toklo finds wild onions and eats them *Toklo digs a den and dreams of being the lonely bear Chapter 16 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik meets Purnaq and they go to the Burn Sky Gathering Place, where Kallik tries to find Taqqiq Chapter 17 *Lusa's point of view. *Oka claws one of the feeders, injuring him *Lusa promises Oka that she will go into the wild and find Toklo Chapter 18 *Toklo's point of view. *Toklo tries to catch some salmon, but isn't able to *Toklo finds a mother bear with her two cubs, Fochik and Aylen. *When Fochik catches a salmon, Toklo steals it and the mother bear chases him away. Chapter 19 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik tries to find Taqqiq at the Burn Sky Gathering Place *Kallik leaves on the Claw Path with the other bears to a no-claw area in hope of finding Taqqiq there Chapter 20 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa tells the Yogi, King, Stella, and Ashia that she want to go to the wild. *Lusa tries to escape *Lusa pretends to be sick *The feeders take Lusa to the treatment room in a cage *Lusa escapes from the cage and starts traveling toward the forest Chapter 21 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo follow's the river to the valley *In the valley, Toklo hears gun shots and flat-faces screaming *Toklo awakes to find a flat-face point a metal stick at him *Toklo flees and another cub follows him *The cub gets shot in the leg and Toklo helps him escape *They stop for the night to rest, but when Toklo awakes, the cub is gone Chapter 22 *Kallik's point of view. *Kallik follows Purnaq on the Claw Path *Kallik stops for the night and when she awaks, Purnaq had already left *Kallik follows his scent toward a row of houses, where she hears gunfire *Kallik smells food and goes into a flat-face den *Before Kallik can take the meat, a flat-face tranqulizes her Chapter 23 *Lusa's point of view. *Lusa travels through the flat-face denning area *Lusa climbs a fence to enter a backyard where she meets a cat *Lusa stops at a house to check the metal cans for food *Lusa opens the first bin and finds potato sticks and other foods *When Lusa opens the second can, the lid pops off, making a loud crash that alerted the flat-face *The flat-face lets his dog out, which chases Lusa away. Chapter 24 *Toklo's point of view. *Toklo awakes to see a flat-face cub standing over him *The flat-face cub introduces himself *Toklo agrees to let Ujurak travel with him Chapter 25 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik awakes in an inclosure with another bear named Nanuk *Nanuk tells Kallik the perpose they were at the inclosure Chapter 26 *Lusa's point of view. *Lusa looks at the trees to find bear spirits *Lusa climbs a tree, where she stay for the night *When Lusa awakes, she finds a buzzy tree and eats the honey from inside. *The bees that live in the buzzy tree sting Lusa away. *Lusa comes across some blackberries. *A brown bear comes along and snarls that Lusa is in his territery. *The brown bear pins Lusa down and tells her that she's his prey. Chapter 27 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo and Ujurak are climbing up a mountain *Ujurak explains how he is following a star, as if he is drawn to it *The bears go to sleep *When Toklo wakes up, Ujurak is looking for worms *Ujurak asks Toklo about his mother, but he is reluctant to answer *Ujurak continues to ask lots of questions, annoying Toklo *Ujurak accidentially morphs into a bird, but quickly morphs back *Toklo and Ujurak attempt to catch salmon at a river, but Ujurak keeps messing up, accidentially morphing into a salmon *Toklo, trying to save Ujurak, tells a group of nearby bears not to eat the salmon, saying that they are poisoned *After Ujurak morphs back, Toklo says he cannot travel with him anymore and goes on by himself *Toklo cannot manage to go by himself and goes to take care of Ujurak to make sure he doesn't get hurt Chapter 28 *Kallik's point of view *Nanuk wakes up Kallik, saying it is time to go *Nanuk tells Kallik the no-claws will put them to sleep and put them back on the ice *Kallik wakes up again to find she and Nanuk are on a metal bird high in the air *The bird passes through a cloud, and Nanuk tries to calm Kallik down *The bird crashes into the ice with flames and everything goes black *Kallik awakes to find Nanuk hurt *As the white she-bear dies, she tells Kallik to go to the place where the spirits dance *Kallik thanks her for taking care of her and sets off to the Endless Ice Chapter 29 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa wrenches herself free and climbs a tree *The grizzly leaves and Lusa decides to travel at night *Trying to avoid grizzly territory, Lusa reflects on how she'll never see the Bear Bowl again *Lusa reaches a lake and wallows in the water *She stays by the three lakes for five sunrises, feasting on berries *Lusa reaches the dead forest at the end of the lakes *Eventually buds reappear on the trees and Lusa recognizes it as a living forest *She settles down in a hollow by some tree roots, which look oddly like Stella *Saying goodnight to "Stella", Lusa wonders how she will ever be able to find the lost cub if the wild is so big Chapter 30 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo, with help from Ujurak as an eagle, kill and eat a mountain goat *They travel into the dead forest, where Ujurak accidently turns into a hare *Toklo chases after him to find a small black bear had caught him *Ujurak transforms back into a bear, confusing the black bear *Toklo wants to scare her away, but Ujurak stops her *The black bear cub reveals herself to be Lusa, and that she has been looking for Toklo Category:Cliffnotes Category:The Quest Begins Category:The Original Series